With the development of communication technology, a service of supplying information to a user terminal by using a network has been provided. For example, a wireless Internet system provides information, such as news, stocks, games and advertisements, to a mobile communication terminal having mobile explorer by using a WAP (wireless application protocol).
According to a conventional information providing service, a service provider provides each user with same information. Thus, the users may receive unnecessary information as well as useful information, so that information may not be efficiently utilized.
Further, in the case of the unnecessary information, the users may not check the information. Thus, the effect of an advertisement provided together with the information may not be reduced.